happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Fish
There are many fish that have appeared throughout Happy Tree Friends, and they usually make only one appearance and a minor one at that. However, some play a pivotal role in the episode in which they appear in. By Species Angelfish Angelfish briefly appear several times in Sea What I Found and Sea of Love. A yellow angelfish also appears in Doggone It, inside a fish tank at a pet store. Seamobile.png|Angelfish in Sea What I Found. Petstore.png|An angelfish in a tank. Deep-Sea Angler Fish The angler fish only appears in Sea of Love, where it kills Russell and injures Giggles by eating their faces off. On its lure it mimics a flower, which it uses to attract prey, or Russell in this case. Anglerfish.png|The anglerfish's head. Seaoflove---hi there fishy.JPG|Russell holding the angler. Seaoflove--giggles and the fish.JPG|Giggles holding the angler. Electric Eel An electric eel appears in Off the Hook, where it electrocutes Russell while being dragged along by Lumpy fishing line. In Sea What I Found, Russell is seen using an electric eel as a welding torch. Indexeel.jpg|The electric eel in Off The Hook. Electriceel.png|The eel in Sea What I Found. Great White Sharks Great white sharks appear in the episodes Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Wipe Out!, and Wingin' It. A shark also makes an appearance in Petunia's Summer Smoochie and in the games Going Overboard ''and ''Strandead. Hammerhead Shark A hammerhead shark is seen in Sea What I Found, where Russell uses it like an actual hammer to build his machine. The shark would later attack him after the machine fell apart. Hammerheadshark.png|The hammerhead shark. Hammerhead.png|Don't use them like hammers. Beatdown.png|The hammerhead attacking Russell. Manta Ray Manta rays appear a few times during Sea What I Found. One swims behind Russell as he approaches the shipwreck. Then a small school of them can be seen when Lifty and Shifty drive Disco Bear's submarine towards the undersea volcano. mantaray.png|A manta ray. mantarays.png|More manta rays. Puffer Fish In Whose Line Is It Anyway?, Russell swallows a live pufferfish, which inflates in his throat and chokes him. Indexpufferfishclams.jpg|The pufferfish in a bucket of clams. Diee.png|The puffer inflates in Russell's throat. Russell's Piranha Russell's Piranha first appears in Something Fishy, where Russell presents it to his class during show-and-tell. The piranha would soon escape thanks to Giggles, killing her and Petunia, and injuring Flaky, before eating Russell's head to the bone. A bunch of piranhas are later shown at the end of YouTube Copyright School. Russell's Pirahna.jpg|Russell's piranha. Russell and his piranha fish-0.PNG|Feeding time. Htf-piranhas.jpg|Don't try this at home. Or anywhere else. Sawfish A sawfish is seen in Sea What I Found, swimming nearby the shipwreck. Russell later grabs the sawfish and uses its rostrum to cut a hole through a sunken ship. It would then attack Russell after the machine he built fell apart. saw fish.png|The sawfish. Sawfish.png|Russell saw the sawfish. Beatdown.png|The sawfish attacking Russell. Seahorse A seahorse briefly appears at the beginning of Off the Hook when Russell swims to the ocean floor to eat a clam. Sword Fish A swordfish appears at the end of Whose Line Is It Anyway?, impaling Russell through his head as he reels it in with his fishing rod. Other Fish Generic fish appear various times in the series, usually as characters' pets. Fishsnailturtle.png|A "seeing-eye" fish from A Sight For Sore Eyes'. Cagedfish.png|A fish somehow breathing out of water in ''Junk in the Trunk. Fish.png|Lumpy's pet fish in Double Whammy Part I. Wasteoffish.png|Fish killed by Lumpy in Every Litter Bit Hurts. Poor Fish.png|Lifty and Shifty's goldfish, frozen in its bowl. GigglesFishKiller.jpg|A fish caught by Giggles in Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Sharks. Shard 13.jpg|Handy's pet fish in Shard at Work Fishtruck.png|A truck of fish from Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Category:Lists Category:Fish Category:One Time Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Pets